


Preorders Closed

by firemoonlily



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Pillows, Coalition Merchandise, Crack, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Keith (Voltron) and Lance (Voltron) are the real broganes here, Keith only mentioned, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), he misses his boyfriend is all, is it still called pining if they're dating?, ish, theres a market for it im sure, why isnt this a thing irl?, you know someone made it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemoonlily/pseuds/firemoonlily
Summary: Somewhere out there in the universe, there's a Keith body pillow, and when the others have long dismissed it as a myth, Lance is determined to prove that it's real. Shiro always listens to Lance when he rambles about the new pre-order date and then, the pre-orders close and they're all gone before Lance can even get a peek. Shiro's got a secret in his closet though.





	Preorders Closed

**Author's Note:**

> I was shooting the shit about how I bet there's a branch of coalition merchandise devoted to Keith, considering he was seen around the universe. Then I giggled about Shiro being the biggest Keith merchandise collector. And then, this monstrousity came to life. I love it. Please comment if you loved or hated this!!

It starts out innocently enough. Lance is curious about all the things the universe has made with the Paladins’ looks, and well, Keith was still a Paladin. There were pictures of him out there in his armor, circulating the intergalactic web. It stands to reason that there would be art for him also. 

Lance found one better. 

“Oh. Em. Gee. Guys! You gotta see this!” Lance flopped himself in between Hunk and Pidge on the couch so he could shove his phone in their faces, Shiro sighing as he sipped on the Olkari equivalent to coffee behind them. 

Hunk was the one who spoke up first, Pidge too busy pouting about how the phone was too high and that she’d been displaced from her optimal cuddling position. “Special preview; launch of a brand new body pillow series. Limited Edition True—“ His eyebrows shot up to join his bangs. “No way.”

“Come on, at least let me see! What’s the big deal?” Pidge grabbed the phone from Lance, and there went her eyebrows. “True Red Paladin Keith Series? No way.”

Shiro sputtered behind them, finally taking interest in the small screen. It was, really, a Keith body pillow, of him scowl-pouting in his Paladin armor. “Huh.” Shiro took as large a swallow of ‘coffee’ as possible. That was it. Really. He wasn’t going to say anything more. 

Lance reclaimed his phone, grinning easy at the others. “Yes way! Says here that preorders open tomorrow, and the rest will be available a week later in certain stores.” A quick tap into the ‘find a store near you’ search bar and Lance found what he was hoping for. “Would you look at that! We’ll be near one of them! We could go check it out.” Might be nice to have a version of Keith that he could hug without getting elbowed in the face.

A week later, Lance was gawking at all four eyes the cashier of Stylish Designs store #68932. “Sold out? Completely?” 

“That’s right. Manager said that pretty much as soon as preorders opened, they were all snatched up. Weren’t any pillows left to send to stores.” The cashier (Valra, as their name tag kindly supplied) shrugged at Lance with a smile. “Sorry! You’ll have to try again on the next run. We’re gonna do at least one more run, since demand was apparently higher than expected.”

Lance returned to castle empty handed and somewhat dejected. He knew Keith had that fiery bad boy image going for him (which was silly, he’d watched the guy laugh at Hunk pretend he had popsicles for eyes and nearly start crying when he couldn’t get a kid to stop crying) but really? Completely sold out before it even hit the stores? Apparently he’d underestimated how many Keith fans were out there.

So Lance bookmarked the countdown page, subscribed to alerts, and left it at then until it was time to try again. And then again. And again. It was getting ridiculous now, and Lance was starting to wonder if the vendor was really making them, or if there was a glitch that made the countdown randomly hit zero and alert everyone for nothing.

Being a defender of the universe was busy though, and his quest for even just  _ seeing  _ the fabled body pillow fell by the wayside, Lance putting it on pause in favor of spending more time with those in the castle. They were all tired, and it was nice talking to people about things they couldn’t really discuss in the middle of a Voltron Mind Meld. Which was how Lance got here, shooting the shit with Shiro on the way to their respective rooms for the night after another long day. Shiro had been just about to close his door when Lance thought of one last bad pun, and stopped Shiro to share it when Lance’s thoughts were utterly derailed by the sight of Shiro’s pillow. 

Shiro’s large, scowl-pouting, and dual sided body pillow featuring safe-for-work and barely-safe-for-work Keith. 

“Is that the limited edition True Red Paladin Keith Series body pillow?! We couldn’t ever find one! How do you have one?”

Shiro closed his door to try and hide it, but it was too late. Lance had seen everything, and was peering into Shiro’s soul for some answers. So Shiro squared his shoulders and swallowed his pride as he focused on a scuff mark on the castle floor. 

“...I bought it at the store, okay? A couple days after you showed it to us.” Shiro’s gaze flicked back up to Lance, biting his lip. “Don’t tell Keith. That would be embarrassing.” Lance nodded along dumbly, hands up in surrender. Okay. He could do that; not tell one of his friends that ‘holy shit your boyfriend has a body pillow of you, this is new levels of pining’. Easy. 

Oh God he wanted to go right now and open up an encrypted feed to the Blade of Marmora and blab to Keith. 

Instead, Lance showed a moment of self preservation and took an oath of silence before bailing to his room to cackle about this development in peace. That’s when Lance realized it; the store never got any of the body pillows. They’d already been bought before the store got any.

So how did Shiro _ actually _ get a first run Keith body pillow?

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me at firemoonlily on tumblr and/or twitter! Don't hesitate to comment! I love talking about this team and Shiro and Keith being dorks. I may even write a bit more to this, but as of now I'm marking it complete. Also! A big shoutout to the Sheith discord for putting up with my ramblings!!


End file.
